shirojimes_fanon_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Fate: Victor Surge, The Slenderman
Profile: Identity: His True Name is Viktor Surge or Eric Knudsen but Viktor Surge was credited the thought of Slenderman instead due to Eric Knudsen being easily confused with the actor. However due to ideas of Victor Surge not just manipulating the imagery taken, and that he was the Slenderman in disguise. This caused him to mutate and become something possible of being summoned as a Servant due to the fame. Appearance: Appearance: Physical Appearance: An Abnormally Tall Humanoid with long arms and blank face, usually depicted the head as entirely white. Clothing: Viktor wears business suit that may either be a real suit or just the use of Victor's shapeshifting powers. Personality: Due to the mutation of Slenderman, Viktor Surge has no true personality. And akin to an animal that possess tendencies to inflict the most amount of pain both physically and especially mentally as well as the fact that Slendermen is a fairy. Class/Personal Skills: # Presence Concealment - Rank EX (Victor is completely invisible but he can choose to selectively show himself so some people can see him while others cannot even when looking at the same thing. However young children and animals can see him regardless and any cameras both pre and digital, can be used to see him. This power is mainly due to the fact of Slenderman being a fairy) # Shapeshift (Infiltration Specialization) - Rank EX (Viktor can shapeshift to takes the place of someone with social position in order to blend more easily, to gain trust and acceptance from people. However cameras can reveal his true self, can be shown on film. He can even pretend to be a tree. He can even use it to create extra limbs and frequently use it to change his arms and grow more tentacles to fight with) # Abilities: Victor Surge attacks in a passive-aggressive way, often stalking his targets even years before attacking. Often torturing his targets mentally for ages to drive them insane. He appears when the target is alone, least expected and strikes when his target have their defenses down. Viktor Surge will normally just slowly make his prey goes into madness however in frontal confrontation, he attacks with instinct usually attempting to impale them before removing their organs. As Victor is rarely seen walking, he instead disappear and appear anyway at will allowing him to teleport from one point to another without any restrictions. The only other time you can see that he walks is when he creates his tentacles on his body to use to move, akin to a spider. Victor can even mind control anyone, those who are controlled have partial free will and will not even release that they are working for the Slenderman. However those with strong will or protection against this power can resist this. Viktor also has access to pyrokinesis and telekinesis. Viktor releases a radiation that induces fear, making the brain think that fear is the response to his actions. It also causes a sickness that causes coughing, bleeding from mouth, nose or eyes, vomiting, disorientations, occasional black outs and fever. Viktor also has weather control but due to being limited by the Grail, Viktor can only create a fog to hide his body. He can also reduce pain and even prolong one's death. His very presence induces one's personality negatively even causing lots of paranoia, night mares and hallucinations, altering sense and perception of a person's environment as well as inhibiting memories loss while adding memories. Viktor can always sense where is his prey. He also distorts all electronic device when he is nearby. = Equipment: Noble Phantasm: # The Slender Relationships: Roles in Stories: Trivia: Quotes: Category:Fate: Assassin